


Under The Table Negotiations

by GoldnTangerines



Series: Lawna Sinbin [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, poor penguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldnTangerines/pseuds/GoldnTangerines
Summary: ...Would you believe me if I told you that this essentially tripled it's length over the course of writing this one-shot? These two just want more I swear. And Law himself wants more so there is going to be a high possibility of something connected to this.
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawna Sinbin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Under The Table Negotiations

“Nami-ya you can’t just expect me to fork over that much of the treasure to your crew when you’ve only showed up at the end of the fight!”

“Of course you can Torao, if it wasn’t for us showing up at the nick of time, you wouldn’t have gotten all of that treasure in the first place! So the price is fair as far as I’m concerned.”

“75% of it isn’t fair and you know it!”

Once more Law’s irritation was stirred as they continued talking in circles about what to do with the loot both crews have earned devastating an enemy pirate ship. The ridiculous price he could expect from Nami wasn’t what was exactly getting under his skin, it was mostly the way she’d been calling him Torao when she knew very well how obnoxious the name was to him. If he was in a less annoyed state of mind, the tall surgeon would be pouting at her with crossed arms over his chest.

But currently he had her pinned with a scowl as he stood behind his desk with every intention on working out what was going to be divided up between the crews when Nami chose to follow him all the way down to his quarters to talk up a deal.

“While I appreciate the fact that your ship falling out of the fucking sky eliminated all possibility of their ship from escaping, it still hardly counts as enough effort for 75% cut of the money.”

Unsurprisingly, not one to give up on a means to hold onto such a large sum of cash once it was within her reach, Nami quickly rounded his desk with ease, firm chocolate hues keeping a lock on him the entire time as she positioned herself between him and the papers he needed to look at. Lifting one dainty hand off of her hips to harshly poke him in the chest, now she was glaring fiercely at him.

...Law had half a mind to lean over and bite her bottom lip with the way she was sticking it out at him right now.

Something in his expression must have given him away because in the next instant that tantalizing lip was smoothed back down but no less did her temper die down, in fact, his temporary distraction probably fanned the flames just a bit more.

“ I say it’s pretty damn important Law, considering that had they of escaped, neither of us would be getting any ‘cuts’ of the treasure because there would be nothing to loot from!”

“An escape I could’ve easily halted with my abilities Nami-ya, because I saw what that guy was going to do to cut and run, it just came as a bit of a surprise to the both of us when a ship sails out of the sky!”

By this point, they were leaning awfully close to one another, and with Law’s height advantage, Nami had no other choice but to sit back onto the desk rather than lean on it to avoid collapsing on it’s surface all together. It also didn’t help matters once Law slammed both hands on either side of her hips as his gaze once more dipped for a split second to her lips before regaining their focus, though this time with a noticeable expanse of his pupils over golden irises.

Seems Law was struggling between his frustrations of how things ended between them the last time their crews got together and his annoyance at her taking up so much of the funds his crew admittedly needed... Not that he was ever gonna to be out front about it, stubborn bastard.

So taking a generous handful of his black button-up shirt, Nami tugged him down dangerously close, enough so that just one slight twitch would connect their lips from the tantalizing paper-thin distance they were hovering at.

“ Just admit to being wrong for once Law, it could do your over-inflated ego some good you know. Hell, I’ll even be nice and drop my percentage to 70% If you do that.”

As she said that, Nami snuck her free hand up behind Law’s head to run fingers through his hair before abruptly snatching his fluffy hat right off the top of his head only to plop it onto hers when he appeared to be enjoying her touch a little too much.

At his reignited look of heated fury, Nami stuck her tongue out at him before being cut off with a squeak as he finally gave into his desire to shut her up with a hard kiss on the lips.

Large hands moved to grasp her sides and pull her even closer to him, as though there was always just too much space in between them that he had to close the gap to. And with more of themselves pressed up against each other, the fire ebbing in Law’s gut ignited itself into a full on bonfire.

Each kiss was quick but messy before Law jerked his head to the side to nibble along her jawline, down the column of her throat before finally landing a bite to her collarbone that elicited a sharp gasp from the feisty minx below him. A cocksure smirk finally sat itself onto his face where it was pressed into the crook of her shoulder,

“ Don’t play games with me Nami-ya, you’re gonna need to do a lot more than that if your trying to convince me to admit I’m wrong.” he practically purred this into her ear as he swooped in to grasp an earlobe in his mouth, tongue toying with the earrings she chose to put on that day.

“Trust me Torao, I’m not even closed to finished yet. I’ll have you where I want you soon enough you’ll see.”

But before Law could comment about how much he would prefer she did not refer to him as Torao when things were getting heated between them, a curt knock sounded on the door leading into the office portion of his quarters directly across from them.

Thinking quickly, Nami shoved Law back into his leather desk chair while she herself quickly jumped off the desk and ducked underneath it while he scooted up closer to hide her position. Law was only able to finish re-straightening his papers before he called in whoever it was that interrupted them.

Taking the confirmation to enter his Captain’s quarters, Penguin poked his head in through the doorway briefly before opening it wider to step all the way in and shutting it.

He quirked one eyebrow in noting the rather strange lack of fluffy headwear on Law’s head but quickly shrugged it off as it being placed elsewhere like his bedside nightstand or something.

“ I got the inventory check you wanted captain, plus a count of what it will be once we split the goods with the Strawhats. I also have something to go over with you if you don’t mind?”

Law hummed on confirmation before he was alerted to Nami’s presence with the feeling of a small hand cupping the semi-hard bulge at the front of his jeans. That little minx was going to make things difficult wasn’t she?

Law made a mental note to get back at her for this much later with a grit of his teeth before he began to go over the files Penguin had set down in front of him. Hopefully his iron-tight will was going to hold out, because with the way she was now unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, this was going to be challenging yet.

He tried to stay firm in his resolve to hide any reaction to the way she was gently handling him and pulling him from his boxers. So far he successfully gave answers to Penguins questions with an ease that made the other none the wiser of what devious actions were being taken underneath the strong oak desk.

That was until he felt the first kitten lick to the bulbous tip of his dick. That made him give the subtlest of twitches, but this time he could count himself lucky that his long time friend was looking down at the forms rather than at him to notice anything wrong and the single sweat drop dripping down his brow from exertion.

Oh yes was she going to pay for this...And he wasn’t going to be subtle about doing it either, both crews were bound to be made aware of what was going on by the end of the night.

He was driven out of his thoughts again both by the conversation he was supposed to be holding with his own crew countered by the naughty attention he was getting under the table. If this was how she was going to manipulate her way into getting him to say he was wrong well... She wasn’t that far off from being successful. He’d much rather do that than to come undone right before Penguins eyes in a way that let him know what was happening.

The only thing he could do was hold up this facade that everything was fine while also giving in and enjoying her attentions. If she was going to play it like that, he might as well take the pleasure as it came and ride the waves of the storm until he can regain an advantage.

So, deciding to play her game and hopefully best her, Law confidently spread his legs out further as he continued to sign onto whichever paper Penguin needed signing before it was filed away into it’s appropriate folder. Yes, this tactic will do just nicely.

Seems Nami wasn’t in agreement with letting him have his easy way out of this situation. Because the next few moments had him receiving yet another pinch to the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh even over his jeans which that in it of itself wasn’t so bad to deal with, it was her clawing down his spread thighs as she effortlessly took half his length in one smooth plunge that caught him completely off guard.

“Grk!” Law could not stop the grunt that escaped his lips before he bit his tongue to stifle anymore pleasured sounds from alerting Penguin further then he already was as he gave him this wide-eyed look of concern.

“You okay there boss?”

Gritting his teeth, Law smoothed his features back to a look of poised calm despite the dark storm the swirled beneath him begging to order Penguin to get the fuck out of his room so that he could properly punish Nami for making him endure this.

Instead he said “It’s nothing Pen, all we got is the damage reports right? After that we should be good.”

However, Penguin gave a rather unconvinced hum as he looked him up and down before finally giving in with a sigh and continuing to shuffle through his stack of papers to the necessary ones for him to sign off on.

A smirk threatened to break his facade as he could have sworn he heard a faint huff from somewhere down below him. 

Sorry Nami-ya I’m not gonna just let you win either...And if you’re that eager for everybody to hear you scream my name, I’ll be happy to oblige once Pen leaves.

He could feel his cock twitch with interest at the downright dirty thoughts he was having. All in a controlled manner of course, can’t let their unintended audience knowing what was happening, otherwise the game they started with each other was over. It was best to see where all this pent up energy led to.

However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate as the inferno in his gut and pooling in his groin reached new heights and pushed him closer to his end. Nami too was giving it her all by being a bit more lewd with her movements. Though mindful of Penguins presence, Law could swear that were it not for his casual conversation with Penguin as well as the flipping of papers and the scratch of a pen on their surfaces, the obscene wet sucking noises that he would normally enjoy in a more private setting could barely be audible between each pause of silence.

At this point Law also had his suspicion that Penguin at least had some kind of hunch about what could be happening in secret as he could practically see the poor man sweat as he began to speed through the last stretch of folders in an increasingly clear bid to leave his Captain to his business.

“A-Alright, I think that should be all for now, I’ll take these and file em away for when we need to look at them again in the future. Enjoy the rest of your evening Captain!”

With that said, a rather nervous looking Penguin abruptly stood up from his own seat with the folders clutched against his chest before turning around and walking out of the room as quickly as possible while barely containing himself from slamming the metal door shut on his way out.

“Well at least that’s over with”

Leaning back in his rather comfortable chair with a sigh, Law lazily pushed with the heel of his boots to wheel out and away from the desk so that Nami could crawl out from underneath where it was no doubt a cramped and uncomfortable experience for her to endure despite for a while putting all her effort into throwing him off.

The action forced Nami to pull herself off of his dick and release it into the much cooler air around it with a hiss from his lips. He probably made for a sight right now, yet to cum with his bare cock exposed and standing proudly against the shirt he wore on Zou with his legs all spread, still welcoming her to continue where she left off and finish him with a hooded gaze to match which promised her exactly how hard he probably wanted to fuck her right now.

The heat of his stare sent a sharp throb to her aching core that she knew was absolutely dripping by now. However, she wasn’t going to take care of herself quite yet, she still had some...Negotiations left unfinished that she needed to complete with him before she can finally submit and let that fire consume her completely.

So crawling closer to where he was while stretching out her aching legs and knees as she did so and also taking the time to gingerly remove the spotted garment she snatched earlier and tossing it back atop the desk. Nami now had all the freedom of movement to seat herself comfortably against the carpeted flooring rather than dig the point of her knees into it for at least an hour. 

She once more took a firm grasp around Law’s cock before giving it a quick jerk that finally snapped the man out of whatever daze he was in while watching her move.

“Now where were we Law? Oh yes, I think you were going to admit something to me? I’d love to hear what that is.”

The low animalistic grumble that reverberated from his chest at her should not have impacted her control like it did, but it did make her pump him harder and faster a few times before she stopped herself completely. The way the leather of the arm on the chair creaked where he gripped it said plenty about just how much he wanted to reach down and pull her up into his lap.

But she wasn’t going to let him do that if he tried and he seemed to know that too which was exactly why he held himself back from appearing so needy in front of her. So once more restarting a painfully slow pace on his length while maintaining eye contact with him. Nami wouldn’t admit it but the sheer thrill of having someone as dangerous as Trafalgar Law in control like this was an experience in itself. One she will likely remember on nights when the two crews were separate and she felt that desire rise.

“It’s gonna take more than this and you know it Nami-ya”

“Oh I know very well what it will take, your stubborn ass won’t give in so it’s going to take...Certain measures to coax it out of you.”

Those certain measures included her speeding her pace up every now and then to build him back on the precipice of coming undone before stopping abruptly and gripping him hard at the base to stop it once she noticed those tell tale signs of his cock throbbing almost uncontrollably.

Eventually her efforts were finally rewarded in him giving in once being edged 3 times proved too painful for him to handle, his member now pretty much a bright red and shiny under the lights of the room with the plethora of pre-cum that soaked it which she had the absolute pleasure of tasting whilst below his desk and between his powerful thighs.

“Poor baby... That must be painful, you know exactly what to say Law. I’m all ears.”

Panting with exertion and sweat glistening down his neck and exposed chest since he completely unbuttoned and removed the garment during her earlier ministrations. Law still glared spitefully down at her despite the words he spit next.

“Okay okay! Goddamnit! I’ll admit I’m wrong and if you and your crew didn’t show up we wouldn’t be getting any of the supplies and treasure we have now! happy?”

“Very~ For your award I’ll let you choose where you wanna cum, do you want it immediately and by my hands? Or do you want my mouth?”

“Gahhh, Your mouth!”

“Good Boy”

With that said and finally taking pity of his condition while also rewarding him for the restraint he showed her without going off the rails and dominating her like he normally would, Nami quickly went to work and replaced her hand around the base of his cock only to sink all the way down it to meet the dark curly pubes at his pelvis with her nose as she gripped his thighs firmly with one hand to brace herself for what came next while also burying the other between her own legs to quickly work herself off the edge she was close to.

All it took to set him off was the heat and tightness of her throat before his hips began to gyrate violently. Nami took each pulse in stride. The weight of him on her tongue something she’d always love about doing this to him and the throbbing signaling his release even more so because it was all caused by her hands and mouth. To take a man of 500,000,000 beri and known for his sadism and reduce him to a quivering mess really made a woman feel powerful.

He gave quick short jerks of his hips in an instinctive attempt to bury more of himself into that delicious heat despite the fact that he was already sheathed inside it. Looking down at her the whole time, Law moaned brokenly at the sight, this expression of pure bliss that crossed her face as he shot ropes of his cum down her throat had him jerking more readily when paired with the sight of her throat bobbing with each swallow, leaving no drops behind as evidence.

“Fuck, shit!”

All he could do was curse loudly and with abandon until the last twitches were finished. A wet popping sound indicated to him in his dazed state that she finally released him from her torment to soften against his boxers and opened fly.

“There we go now wasn’t that so hard? As promised you’ll be getting 70% cut of the treasure, and also a good amount of supplies as a bonus.”

How can she still sound so on top of it after sucking the soul out of his dick? Sometimes even Law couldn’t answer it, but he wouldn’t have her any other way. It’d be quite boring if she wasn’t the feisty navigator of the Strawhats he knew her to be.

Hearing a few clicks of her heels as she was walking away and towards the door where the carpet gave way to steel flooring, Law finally removed the hand covering his eyes to watch the sway in her hips before stopping her in her tracks with a dark pleasure filled promise.

“I know this was all your negotiations and all, but as soon as I’m recovered here my kitten, just know that I’m not gonna allow you to be able to physically walk out of those doors for the next week or so. I’ll even go ahead and prescribe you bedrest since you’re gonna need it.”

Cocky smirk now firmly back where it rightfully belonged at the ideas swarming his mind, Law gave out a dark chuckle as he was soon to hear the door slam shut announcing her abruptly quickened pace to get out and away from the dirty thoughts now collecting in his mind.

Just you wait till I’m up again Nami-ya, then it’s gonna be round two.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Would you believe me if I told you that this essentially tripled it's length over the course of writing this one-shot? These two just want more I swear. And Law himself wants more so there is going to be a high possibility of something connected to this.


End file.
